


That Damned Twinkie

by Kakakuroo



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Emetophobia, Food Poisoning, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakakuroo/pseuds/Kakakuroo
Summary: What's worse than being stranded alone in the apocalypse ? Having food poisoning while stranded alone in the apocalypse.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	That Damned Twinkie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> I love thinking about tiny Five in the apocalypse the angst is *chef kiss*
> 
> Thank you for reading, I would never consider myself a writer, I just love TUA and Five and wanted to share my thoughts and ideas.  
> I am not looking for constructive criticism at this time - I amn just ... a litle creecher, I amn jus vibing.  
> Thanks for the support :)

He shouldn’t have eaten it. He really shouldn’t have eaten it.

He knew something was off about that Twinkie but he was desperate. Desperate for something. Desperate for anything.

And now Five is curled up in the corner of the abandoned library, fighting the wicked, twisting sensation in his gut that he unfortunately knows all too well: he’s gonna fucking puke.

Panic rises in his chest as hours of hard work spills onto the floor within seconds. Hours of foraging for any scrap of food and every single droplet of water he could find, GONE in a matter of seconds.

And that’s when the first teardrop falls. He presses his hands to his eyes to keep the second one from falling. And the third. And the fourth. And the fifth.

He’s full on sobbing now. The force of it hurting his chest as he curls into himself tighter on the cold, unforgiving ground.

It’s times like this where he wants to give up. Wants to let the apocalypse take him too. But he knows that is only further proving his father right, and he can’t have that. Never.

He wipes his nose on his sleeve as he looks up into the horizon. The sun has already begun to set, no use foraging now unless he wants to risk falling prey to the pitch black abyss of night, far away from the safety of his camp in the dilapidated library.

No, he’s fucked. And he knows it.

He can feel his stomach tightening already. Angry that whatever food it was given that day is now gone, but he will have to wait to worry about that tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ kakakuroo !


End file.
